


You Can't Kill Stone

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossover, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Sitles, Time Travel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: When the Weeping Angels come to Beacon Hills, the pack doesn't think the random statues appearing all over town are a problem. Until people start disappearing, and they can't find anyway to defeat these indestructible creatures of stone.When the statues first appear, there’s only a couple of them, scattered around town, half-hidden behind trees and in alleys. Stiles is the first of the pack to see one, because it’s standing in the alley next to the mechanic’s he’s brought his Jeep to when it decided the duct tape was no longer enough to keep it running. The statue is beautiful, its hands covering its face, flowing robes and delicately feathered wings hewn from a material that looks like marble. It reminds Stiles of the statues from ancient Greece, or renaissance Rome. He wonders why on earth someone would put it in an ally next to a mechanic’s.





	You Can't Kill Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agrusahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrusahale/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> My glompfest prompt (prompted by [derekhaleisagryffindor](http://derekhaleisagryffindor.tumblr.com/)): Stiles and Derek fight the Weeping Angels from Doctor who, lose said fight, are sent back in time and live their lives out in the past, making a new pack and a happy life together. They don't find out what happens to the pack, but Stiles develops his spark and learns magic.
> 
> Thank you, Krista ([daydreams-and-memories](http://daydreams-and-memories.tumblr.com/)), for the beta!

When the statues first appear, there’s only a couple of them, scattered around town, half-hidden behind trees and in alleys. Stiles is the first of the pack to see one, because it’s standing in the alley next to the mechanic’s he’s brought his Jeep to when it decided the duct tape was no longer enough to keep it running. The statue is beautiful, its hands covering its face, flowing robes and delicately feathered wings hewn from a material that looks like marble. It reminds Stiles of the statues from ancient Greece, or renaissance Rome. He wonders why on earth someone would put it in an ally next to a mechanic’s. When he goes to pick up his car the next day, the statue’s gone. It’s odd enough that he makes sure to tell Derek about it when he gets home.

Derek shrugs. He hasn’t seen any of the statues. ‘Maybe it’s some kind of protest?’ he suggests. ‘A comment on society?’

‘Or a prank?’

‘With giant stone angels?’ Derek huffs, raising his eyebrows. ‘That’s some real dedication.’

‘Artists, dude,’ Stiles says.

Derek chuckles, shakes his head, and continues making dinner.

‘Maybe we should check it out,’ Derek suggests as they’re getting ready for bed that night. ‘Just to be safe.’

‘I’ll call Scott in the morning.’

Stiles calls Scott, and the three of them go on an angel hunt. They’re hard to find, and while Scott and Derek both agree they smell a little funny, they conclude it’s because of the material the angels are made of. There’s some thought of scraping a bit of the material off, to check what it is, but if these are real art installations, it would be rude.

The statues get pushed to the back of their minds. More pop up all over town, but they’re not intrusive or in the way, so it’s easy to ignore them.

‘It looks like they’re crying,’ Kira says a couple weeks later when they walk past one on their way to the library.

‘They do?’ Stiles stops to study the angel. ‘I thought it was more a “see no evil” or “can’t bear the sight of this horrible world” kind of thing.’ He nods and joins Kira again. ‘Maybe it’s a both.’

‘The Weeping Angels,’ Kira says.

‘That sounds ominous,’ Stiles grins. ‘I like it.’

The Weeping Angels have been in town for what they think is a month when they start to get worried. Stiles and Derek always eat at the Sheriff’s on Tuesday, and that Tuesday, when they walk through the door, they find the man hunched over a stack of files, looking frazzled. Stiles asks what’s wrong, and his dad tells him that six people vanished into thin air that day. No trace. Nothing on any cameras. Not even a suspicious car.

‘Those damn angels are blocking half the traffic and security cams in town,’ the man grumbles. ‘They’re becoming a hazard.’ He sighs and drags his hand over his face. ‘Just what I need, more work. You guys sure this isn’t more up your alley?’ He looks almost hopeful when he says this.

Stiles looks at Derek, who nods. Maybe they were wrong to dismiss the Weeping Angels so quickly.

~

‘Derek!’ Stiles yells. He’s cornered. There’s only one Angel in front of him, but that doesn’t make him feel any safer. You can’t fight them. They’re indestructible. Argent gave them all the explosives he has and it didn’t even scratch the damn things.

When he and Derek got home after dinner with his dad, they immediately called the rest of the pack and hit the books. Three days of research, and nine more disappearances, and all they had to show for it was one measly little paragraph about statues that looked like Weeping Angels, that Mason found tucked away in the archives of a forum:

_“Don_ _’t come near them. If you see one, back away, but don_ _’t turn your back on it. Don_ _’t lose it out of your sight. They_ _’re fast. Faster than you can believe. So don_ _’t look away, don_ _’t even blink. Be careful. And most importantly: DON_ _’T BLINK!_ _”_

‘Derek!’ he yells again, voice catching. His eyes are getting dry. Soon, he won’t be able to keep them open. He’ll have to blink.

‘I’m here.’

It takes Stiles everything he has not to look at Derek. He reaches out and a strong hand clasps his.

‘I’m right here,’ Derek says again. ‘You can close your eyes.’

As much of an effort as it was to keep his eyes open, it’s even harder to close them now. His heart is racing, but when the lids finally drop down, relief floods through his body—and his eyes. He screws his eyes shut as tight as he can to get them as wet as possible before has to open them again.

‘What now?’ he asks. He opens his eyes and tells Derek to close his. If they take shifts, maybe they’ll make it out, find somewhere to hide until the Angels leave. They should’ve already left. They should’ve packed their bags and left town when Mason told them what he found. But the pack had decided to stay, unanimously, and find a way to defeat these things. The Angels must’ve realized the pack knew, because as soon as they started to inspect the creatures themselves, the Angels began herding them, splitting them up. They forced him and Derek into this crumbling warehouse. He has no idea where the rest of the pack is. If they’re even still alive.

‘There are five of them in the hallway. We can’t go out that way,’ Derek says. ‘We’ll have to take the fire escape.’

‘Half of it’s gone!’ Stiles protests. ‘That’s almost a two story drop!’

‘I’ll go first. I’ll catch you.’ Derek squeezes his hand. ‘Switch.’

Stiles closes his eyes again. He squeezes Derek’s hand back, as hard as he can. ‘Okay.’

Switching between who keeps an eye on the Angel, they make their way to the window on the other side of the room, their backs pressed against the wall at all times. When they get to the window, Stiles watches the Angel as Derek opens it. The cool night-air hits Stiles’ back. He can feel it pulling at him, towards freedom. Or apparent freedom. The Angels aren’t just in this building, after all. They might escape the ones inside by climbing out, and jumping a couple stories down, but there could be dozens more outside, waiting for them, waiting to do who knows wh–

‘There’s nothing outside,’ Derek whispers in his ear.

Stiles releases his breath.

‘I’ll watch. Climb out.’

Stiles scrambles out of the window onto the platform of the fire escape. He keeps his eyes closed for a second longer, then opens them. The Angel is still in the same place. It hasn’t moved. It hasn’t even turned around. If these weren’t creepy monsters that kidnapped people to fuck knows where, they’d be beautiful. They are beautiful.

The metal of the fire escape clangs as Derek climbs down. For a second, silence rings loudly through the night, then Derek lands with a _thud_ on the pavement below. Stiles takes a deep breath in. It’s his turn now. He shuffles backwards, feeling for the ladder with his feet, his eyes fixed on the window. He reaches the ladder and slowly climbs down. He takes one quick blink when the Angel disappears behind the wall. The heavy grind of stone against stone. When Stiles opens his eyes again, he almost loses his footing. The Angel is standing by the window, face uncovered, one hand stretched out, reaching for Stiles. The passage Mason found said nothing about what the Angels did with their victims, or what they looked like beneath those hands. Stiles wishes he was still blissfully ignorant. The face is beautiful and grotesque, smooth even with features, with a mouth stretched wide open, showing razor sharp teeth. Is that what happens to the people that disappear? They get eaten? Chomped on? Ground down between those stone teeth? Stiles shudders and quickly continues his descend.

‘Let go!’ Derek tells him when he reaches the end.

Stiles takes a deep breath.

Keeping his eyes open as he falls is the hardest thing he’s ever done. Strong arms catch him, and the breath is knocked out of him.

‘I’ve got you,’ Derek says.

‘I knew you would,’ Stiles replies. He smiles, but still keeps his eyes up towards the window. The Angel is still there.

‘We need to run,’ Derek says, setting Stiles down on the ground.

Stiles nods. ‘The Camaro. As much as I love my car, that rusty can is going to get us killed today.’

Derek chuckles and Stiles slaps him in the stomach. Only he’s allowed to make fun of his Jeep.

‘On three.’

They run. As fast as they can. Stiles has been training. Not just in the gym, but his spark as well, and one of the great benefits is a slight increase in strength and speed. Derek is still faster, but Stiles isn’t far behind.

They almost make it. Ten feet away from the car, Derek already with his keys in his hand, and their path is blocked by two Angels. They skid to a stop. Stiles grabs Derek’s hand, and turns around so they’re back to back.

‘We’re surrounded,’ he says.

‘Okay.’

‘What do we do?’

‘I don’t know.’ Derek grips Stiles hand so tight, he can feel the bones grinding together.

It’s finally happened, Stiles thinks. There’s no way out of this for them. They don’t know of anything that can kill or wound these things. All they know is that they can’t look away, but with the Angels surrounding them, they can’t keep all of them in their sights forever.

‘Derek…’

‘I know.’

‘You have to let me say it before you Han Solo me,’ Stiles laughs, tears choking him. He takes a shuddering breath. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you, too.’

‘On three?’

‘On three.’

They count down together. On three Stiles turns around. Derek is already facing him. They cling to each other, bury their faces in each other’s necks, as hard, cold hands grip them tight.

~

There’s a shift in sound and smell; no more traffic in the background, but leaves rustling in the wind; no more wet bricks of the warehouse, but the damp leaves and earth of a forest.

 _This is probably their lair_ , Stiles thinks. Because creatures this terrifying have to have a lair.

His heart almost bursts out of his chest as the tension inside him builds and he waits for whatever happens next. The cold, hard grip around his arm lessens, then disappears. He waits and waits, for darkness, for pain, for anything but nothing. Finally, slowly, when nothing is what happens, he lifts his head out of Derek’s neck and opens his eyes.

They’re in a forest. Trees and dirt and rocks and bushes all around them. Most noticeably, there are no Angels. In fact there seems to be nobody here but him and Derek.

‘Well, Toto, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore,’ he mutters.

‘I think we are,’ Derek says.

Stiles steps back, but keeps a tight grip on both of Derek’s arms. Just in case the Angels come back. Derek is looking up, through the canopy, at the night sky. Stiles follows his gaze.

‘That’s a lot of stars,’ he says. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen that many stars in his life. A consequence of being born in the age of light-pollution.

‘And they’re saying we’re still home,’ Derek replies. He looks at Stiles. ‘I don’t think we’ve actually moved.’

‘Dude, we were just in our ultra-glamorous industrial district.’ Stiles sweeps one hand out to indicate their surroundings. ‘This doesn’t look even remotely like that.’

‘Yeah, but…’ Derek frowns and looks up again. Before he can explain himself further, he stiffens, and pulls Stiles behind him as he half-shifts.

Stiles reaches for his spark. He doesn’t have any supplies on him, but in an emergency he can still throw out a pretty good blast that’ll slow even a hellhound down.

A man, eyes burning bright red, steps out of the dark between the trees, flanked by two Betas, a man and a woman.

 _Oh shit._ They’ve been dropped right in the middle of another pack’s territory. Stiles moves to stand by Derek’s side. He can tell by the twitch in Derek’s neck that he isn’t happy about it, but Stiles needs room if he’s gonna throw punches.

‘This is private property,’ the Alpha says. His eyes are locked on Derek. ‘And we kill trespassers with eyes like yours.’

‘Hey, that wasn’t his fault!’ Stiles shouts, unable to keep himself from defending Derek. He squeezes Derek’s shoulder. ‘We all know the blue eyes means _feeling_ guilty, not _being_ guilty.’

The Alpha tilts his head and steps forward, eyes now trained on Stiles.

Stiles swallows. He really needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

‘An Omega with an Emissary?’ the Alpha asks.

‘We have a pack,’ Stiles bites out. ‘We’re just a little… lost.’

‘Kansas is a long way away,’ Beta One, the woman, sneers.

‘It’s an expression. From _The Wizard of Oz_ ,’ Stiles continues at the questioning silence from the three advancing werewolves. ‘The book,’ he adds.

‘Never heard of it,’ Beta Two says.

‘You’ve never hea–‘ The werewolves are close enough now that Stiles can see their clothes, and they look like they were stolen off the set of a Clint Eastwood movie. Something tickles at the back of Stiles’ brain. ‘Derek, are you sure we’re still in Beacon Hills?’ he asks.

‘Yes.’

‘That is where you are,’ the Alpha concurs.

Stiles’ eyes widen, as the tickle fades and something clicks. ‘Dude, we freakin’ time-traveled!’ he shouts and slaps Derek on the arm.

Derek finally turns to him, eyebrows raised. Stiles looks from him to the other werewolves and sees almost the exact same expression on the Alpha’s and Beta One’s faces.

‘That means you must be the Hale pack!’ Stiles points at the three werewolves excitedly. ‘Look! You have the same eyebrows!’ He drums his hands on Derek’s chest. ‘That’s your I-don’t-know-how-many-times-great-grandfather!’

‘We are the Hale pack,’ the Alpha says slowly. His eyebrows do the exact same thing as Derek’s when he has no idea what Stiles is talking about.

‘This is Derek Hale,’ Stiles says, waving his hands to indicate Derek. ‘Your I-don’t-know-how-many-times-great-grandson. This is so cool!’

‘Cool?’ Derek asks. ‘Stiles, our pack is still fighting those damn Angels in the future, and we have no way of getting there. We’re stuck here.’

The anxiety that Stiles has been fighting to keep at bay all day, rushes over him, washing away the excitement of the moment. ‘Maybe… Maybe we can leave them a message,’ he tries, hoping it will push the anxiety back again.

‘And say what?!’ Derek’s chest is heaving. ‘”Hey, the Angels took us to the past and we’re kinda stuck, but good luck fighting monsters that have so far proven to be completely unbeatable. By the way, we landed with the Hale pack, so now we’re trying to figure out how to avoid time-paradoxes. Love, Derek and Stiles.” Is that the kind of message you were thinking of?’

Stiles takes a deep breath. He knows Derek isn’t mad at him, that he’s lashing out because he’s just as scared as Stiles, but it still stings. Plus, it means that _he_ has to be the calm and reasonable one now, which he’s terrible at. He takes Derek’s hands in his and steps close enough that the toes of their shoes touch. He catches Derek’s eye.

‘Hey,’ he says. ‘I know we can’t do anything for them. _I know_ , okay. But I’m trying really hard not to think about that right now, because there are three werewolves standing behind you who are still undecided about if they’re gonna kill us or not.’

Derek releases his breath. He closes his eyes and leans their foreheads together. ‘I’m sorry,’ he says. ‘I just didn’t think I’d be losing another pack.’

‘You still got me,’ Stiles reminds him.

Finally, a small smile tugs at Derek’s lips. ‘And you have me,’ he says. ‘Always.’

‘This is very touching,’ Beta One says, ‘but the man ain’t wrong. We still haven’t decided if we’re gonna kill you.’

Derek and Stiles turn to the werewolves.

‘That’s because _I_ decide,’ the Alpha reminds her. ‘And, for now, I’ve decided that we won’t.’

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief.

‘ _For now_ ,’ the Alpha emphasizes. ‘You’re coming back with us, and then you can tell us everything. About those Angels you keep talking about, about Derek here’s eyes, about the packs he apparently keeps losing, and about how in the hell you got past our border without us noticing.’

‘That is a long story,’ Derek sighs.

‘Several long stories,’ Stiles corrects him. ‘And none of them very pleasant.’ He grabs Derek’s hand and tangles their fingers together.

‘Then I suggest we start walking,’ the Alpha says. ‘If there’s any easy way to tell those stories, it’s by a good fire and with some good food.’

‘Food,’ Stiles sighs dreamily, his stomach grumbling in agreement. The last thing he ate was a granola bar that morning.

Beta One takes the lead, while the Alpha places himself on Derek’s other side, and Beta Two brings up the rear.

‘I’m Jeremiah, by the way,’ the Alpha says.

Derek’s head jerks up to stare at the man. He nods at Beta One ‘Amelia?’

‘That’s right.’

‘And William?’ Derek asks, glancing behind them.

‘Those stories of yours are going to be very interesting,’ Jeremiah hums, raising his eyebrows.

‘Dude, you have no idea,’ Stiles snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've already gotten a lot of questions about if there will more of this story, if I'll continue it, and the answer is: probably not. At least not for Stiles and Derek. If (which is a very big IF) I were to turn this into a series/multi-chapter fic, it would be about the rest of the pack.


End file.
